


All Apologies

by mishasbabyminion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasbabyminion/pseuds/mishasbabyminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mashup of the prompts "Why didn't you come home earlier?? I was WORRIED, you ASSHOLE" and "platonic cuddling meets fondling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for those of you who like Will Scarlet - I like him, but he is way too easy to cast in the criminal role.

_“We regret to inform you of a tragedy down at the docks this evening,”_ Emma had been watching _Friends_ , but the program was interrupted by an emergency news broadcast from the Storybrooke Harbor. _“A masked man whom is currently in custody broke into the harbormaster’s office wielding a gun earlier this evening, intent unknown to us at this time. The police were called to the scene by an anonymous tip after hearing gunshots. There are two people injured from the ten workers present at the harbor, none reported deceased.”_

Emma shot up from her seat, dropping her mug of hot chocolate onto the dingy carpeting. “ _Killian_ ,” she whispered, her eyes shooting up to the novelty cat clock hanging on her wall.

Killian Jones, harbormaster of Storybrooke, had been living with Emma Nolan since his long-term girlfriend, Tink, had kicked him out of their shared apartment. Emma and Killian had been friends since before either of them could really remember, so the decision to let him stay while he moved out of Tink’s apartment and found another was an easy one.

One that currently had Emma pacing; Killian should have been home from the docks over an hour ago. The news caster’s voice kept running through her head – “broke into the harbormaster’s office” and “wielding a gun” and “intent unknown” circled through her brain like a broken record.

She looked back to the television, hoping to hear more information about her best friend, but found that the emergency broadcast had ended in her panic to be replaced by _Friends_ once more.

Quickly, she grabbed her phone and dialed one of the three numbers she had memorized – Killian’s.

“Come _on,_ Killian,” she snapped as the phone rang in her ear once before immediately going to voicemail. “You _bastard!_ ” she threw her phone across the room before thinking of calling her father, the town sheriff. She was extremely grateful that her parents had forced her to purchase an Otter Box for her new Samsung S6, otherwise it would have shattered when it hit the wall.

“Thank God for small miracles,” she muttered as she dialed David’s number.

“Emma,” David’s voice came over the line, impatient and nervous, “now is not the greatest time for a social call, sweetheart.”

“ _I know,_ Dad,” Emma snapped, not regretting her harsh tone. “I saw the news. Do you know if-“

“Killian’s not here, Emma,” David said softly. “No one knows where he is; we don’t even know if he was here when this drunken moron broke in.”

Emma let out a shaky breath, quickly saying goodbye to her father as she sank down on the couch once more, her head falling into her hands.

Her phone rang, and her hope soared until she saw that it was her mother. She sighed deeply before answering.

“Mama,” she whined into the phone in lieu of a greeting.

“I know, sweetie,” Mary Margaret said quietly. “How are you holding up?”

“I don’t know what to do, Mama,” Emma said sadly. “I don’t know where he is, I don’t know if he’s okay – I just don’t know what to do!”

“Do you want Neal and me to come over?” her mother asked.

“No, you and Neal need to stay at home so Daddy doesn’t worry.”

“You’re so thoughtful sometimes, Emma, but are you sure you’ll be okay alone?”

“If I don’t hear from him in an hour, I’m going out looking for him,” Emma admitted.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, sweetheart,” Mary Margaret cautioned. “I don’t think your father would like you out there with a criminal on the loose.”

“Mama, they have him in custody,” Emma said, confused. “What do you mean ‘on the loose’?”

“You didn’t see the latest update?” Emma’s silence must have clued Mary Margaret into her confusion. “Emma, the gunman got loose.”

“ _No,”_ Emma said, eyes widening as her body sunk down lower into her couch. “How?”

“They were getting him into the patrol car when he punched Graham in the face and started running. For some reason, he wasn’t cuffed and he ended up grabbing Graham’s gun from its holster as he ran away.”

“Mama, what am I going to do?” Emma said into the phone, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. “Killian is out there and I have no idea where. I don’t even know if he was at the docks when the guy showed up!”

“Emma, there’s nothing you _can_ do right now,” Mary Margaret comforted. “You just have to let your dad do his job and hope that the gunman is captured quickly.”

“What about Killian?”

“Emma, there’s something more than Killian not coming home tonight, isn’t there?” Mary Margaret asked, somewhat accusatory.

“What do you mean by that?” Emma snapped defensively.

“You would not be crying into the phone if it was August possibly being at the docks, now would you?”

“Why would August be at the docks?” Emma evaded.

“ _Emma_ ,” her mother’s frustration at her was evident, even through the phone line. “You know what I mean, now _please_ answer my question.”

Emma paused, chewing on her lip as she muddles over her mother’s question. “No,” she said quietly, “I wouldn’t be crying into my phone if it was August.”

“So why are you crying over Killian?”

“Because I love him, Mama,” whispered Emma. “I love him so much that my heart hurts.”

“Have you told him?”

Emma shook her head before remembering she was on the phone. “No,” she said with a bit more conviction. “How could I? He just got out of that relationship with Tink. He was heartbroken.”

There was a pause on the other line before Emma heard her mother’s soft voice come through again. “Emma, I’m sorry sweetie but your father is trying to get ahold of me and Neal has a messy diaper that needs taken care of,” Marry Margaret said. “I want you to think about what I said. I think you should tell him.”

Rolling her eyes, Emma bid her mother a good night and hung up the phone.

What was she going to do indeed?

***

Head in hands, Emma sat on the couch contemplating what to do for almost an hour when she heard the door to her apartment open behind her. Whipping her head around, she saw that it was _him_ , Killian, the man she had been worrying about all night.

“Hello, love,” he said, exhaustion showing in his tone.

“ _Where the hell have you been, Killian?”_ Emma screeched, jumping up from the couch and running to his side. “ _I was so worried, you dumbass!”_

Killian rubbed behind his ear sheepishly, raising his other hand to brush Emma’s curls from her face. “I’m sorry, love. It’s been a rough night.”

Emma leaned into his touch, calmed now that Killian was home and safe. “Are you okay?” she asked as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the couch, curling up into his side and covering them both with the no-sew blanket that Belle had made her for Christmas the year before. “Where have you been all night, Killian? I was worried sick!”

Killian sighed, pulling Emma closer. “I’m not exactly sure you want to hear this story,” he joked lightly, earning a glare from Emma. “I was checking up on the _Jolly Roger_ when I heard a crash coming from my office. Stupidly, I decided to run and find out what it was. The last time I heard weird noises, it was just Pongo digging in my trash, so I figured that it was just him again.”

“Killian, you didn’t,” Emma admonished.

“I did,” he said sheepishly, “and it found me face-to-face with Will bloody Scarlet.”

“I thought he was thrown in jail last week for drunken disorderly,” Emma said. “That’s what Dad was telling us at dinner last week, at least.”

Killian shrugged, apparently unconcerned with Scarlet’s previous misdeeds. “He was drunk again tonight, of bloody course. When I got to my office, he had my locked box in hand and was starting to run, so of course I ran at him on the docks and tackled him.”

“On the news they said that two people were injured and that gunshots were fired,” Emma said, the question in her voice implied heavily for Killian to explain.

“I’m getting there, love,” Killian said with a small smile as he rubbed his arm up and down her back. “Anyway, I tackled his sorry arse to the docks. We must have made quite a bunch of noise, because Robin and Anton came off of the _Swan_ to investigate.”

“Oh no,” Emma worried, “don’t tell me it was them who got injured?”

Killian nodded before continuing with his story. “Scarlet took his shot – literally – when he saw that I was distracted by my men. He took two shots, which caused me to roll off, and then he ran. By that time, I had a terrible headache so I went back to the _Jolly_ to get some aspirin. I didn’t realize that your father had shown up.”

“Why didn’t you answer me when I called?”

“My phone was on silent and in my office,” he said sheepishly.

Emma narrowed her eyes, looking him right in the face. “What took you so long to come home?” she accused. “Why did you make me worry like that?”

“I’m sorry, love,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I didn’t mean for you to worry.”

“Well I did,” she snapped.

Killian laughed at her petulance. “I helped your father catch Scarlet, love,” Killian said with a smile. “Unfortunately, when he got away from Graham, he thought it would be a great idea to hide aboard the _Jolly.”_

Emma shook her head before burying herself into Killian’s shoulder once again. “Maybe next time you shouldn’t be a freaking hero, Jones,” she teased, eyes falling shut.

Killian just smiled and pressed another kiss to her head before succumbing to slumber as well.

***

Emma woke up warm, too warm, with a pressure on her chest that she didn’t usually wake up to. Stretching, the weight on her chest, her right breast to be specific, increased. Looking down to see a hand, she suddenly realized just _why_ she was so warm.

“Killian,” she whispered, poking him in the side after moving his hand off of her breast, “wake up, you doof.”

Killian mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like her name before snuggling closer into her side, not waking.

“Jones, get up!” she urged, pushing him away.

That startled him awake, leaving him disoriented. “Swan?”

“Why on Earth are you calling me that _now?_ ” she questioned. “You haven’t called me that since Gold told me I was an ugly duckling when we were in the seventh grade.”

“You’ve always been my Swan,” he said softly, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep. “Why are we on the couch?”

“We must have fallen asleep here,” Emma started slowly, “and when I woke up, you were fondling the hell out of my right boob.”

That had Killian awake immediately. “Oh my God, Swan, _I am so sorry_.”

Emma laughed at Killian’s reaction, clearly not mad at his sleep-groping. “Killian, you’re acting like we haven’t woken up in compromising positions before,” she teased. “Do you remember freshman year when you fell asleep at my house and I woke up to a certain _something_ poking into my back?”

Killian glared, clearly not amused by his best friend’s actions. “That was _different_ , Emma.”

“How so?” she goaded, remembering her conversation with her mother earlier. “We’re both adults here. Maybe I wasn’t offended by you feeling me up. Did you ever think of that? Maybe I just woke you up so that _you_ wouldn’t be embarrassed.”

“What do you mean you weren’t offended, Emma?”

“I mean, you big goof, that I have been in love with you for years now and have just been too scared to say anything about it,” Emma confessed in a rush.

Killian sat there looking her in the eyes. “You… what?”

“I love you, Killian Jones,” Emma said, her eyes not leaving his. “And maybe, I _liked_ thinking for a few minutes that you felt the same way about me.”

Killian shook his head, a grin forming on his lips as he crashed them to hers, his arms coming to wrap around her body, pulling her tight to him. “I’m sorry I made you worry tonight, Swan… Emma,” he said when they pulled apart, his forehead still pressed to hers. “I love you too.”

Emma smiled sweetly. “Just shut up and kiss me again,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his once more and pulling his hand up to her chest with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the other CaptainSwan piece I wrote, I was writing this during an NBA Finals game (game 6!). This time, however, my Cavs were not a colossal disappointment! So I am currently trying to figure out how to celebrate that amazing win (did anyone see Curry chuck his mouth guard across the court? I joked with friends that he was going to apologize to it in private) and decided to post this now instead of waiting until tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please vote, comment, or find me on tumblr - same URL!  
> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
